Providing tasks or challenges within a videogame for players to perform may be known. In conventional videogames, incentives for performing these tasks or challenges may be provided to players subsequent to completion of the task or challenge. Generally, the player may not be provided with a benefit of performing a task or challenge until the player has completed the task or challenge. While this approach may be somewhat successful in influencing player behavior, and may mimic some types of transactions in the real world, it may be somewhat limited.